Blood Storm (3.5e Spell)
Unlike other spells of the Necromancy school, this spell does not drain away or manipulate life energies; instead, it floods the world around the caster with them, saturating everything with the energies of life and with negative energy at the same time. During the casting time of this spell, life begins to form within a 1-mile-radius circle centered on the caster in forms that cannot be sustained alone. Specifically, airborne particles such as dust and dirt break down and reform themselves into proteins, and water vapor congeals into plasma and lymph. This plasma and lymph clings to the airborn protiens and changes its chemical make-up, eventually coalescing into small, stunted blood cells surrounds by pockets of lymph and being fed warmth and life through the caster's sheer willpower. As this spell progresses, the caster also feeds the airborne blood with surges of negative energy to provide it with enough undeath to continue to live until the end of the casting time. After five minutes, the area the spell will affect begins to actually grow cold as the blood sucks warmth from the immediate world to try and provide itself with a semblance of life for as long as possible. Two minutes before the spell is completed, a dark red cloud can be seen hovering over the affected area and a fine mist of blood fills the air beneath it. As soon as the caster finishes casting the spell, a heavy downpour of dark red blood that practically glows with negative energy begins to pour from the sky, creating the following effects: * All invisible creatures who have a physical body become visible as blood covers their bodies. * All good-aligned creatures who are caught in the rain take 1d8 points of vile damage every round they remain inside the range of the storm unless they can prevent the blood from touching their bodies. * Flying by any natural means requires a Strength check (DC 16) while inside the range of the storm as blood soaks and weighs down the physical bodies of all living creatures within the storm. * After 2 hours, any and all ground inside the range of the storm is considered difficult terrain. Creatures who are immune to fear effects are also immune to the following effects: * Each living creature in the area of the storm becomes panicked unless it succeeds on a Will save. If cornered, a panicked creature begins cowering. If the Will save succeeds, the creature behaves normally. * Any creature caught within the area that has an Intelligence score of 2 or lower is considered to be under the effects of a confusion spell for the duration of the storm, unless they suceed on a Will save. For those who wish to know, the blood is AB+ and has a temperature of 90 degrees fahrenheit as it pours from the sky. Material Component: A vial containing 18 drops of bison blood, 17 drops of the caster's blood, and 25 drops of pegasus blood. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Spell